We Wants The Redhead
by Allthingsrichardgrayson
Summary: The team plus Kara head to Disney World for a team bonding trip. What happens when Dick finds the perfect shirt and way to annoy Barbara?
1. The Shirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Disney.

"Run, Babs. Hurry up, Kara. Our fast pass for Pirates expires in a minute." Dick shouts as he glances down at his watch and pushes through the overflowing crowd of vacationers.

Kara and Barbara roll their eyes as the follow Dick as he runs under the Adventureland sign.

"You're the one who had to ride Dumbo and get your picture taken with Peter Pan." Barbara shouts as she catches up with Dick.

"You know I have a weakness for elephants," Dick sighs with a shrug.

"And redheads," Kara mutters with a smirk as they approach the fast pass scanner. Dick ignores Kara's comment and runs up to the scanner.

"Finally," Dick celebrates as he scans his magic band. The scanner instantly turns red instead of the appropriate green.

"What the h…"

"I'm sorry, but your passes expired at eleven." A skinny brunette dressed in the standard Disney employee uniform informs them.

"We're only one minute late," Barbara complains.

"Sorry but you'll have to wait in the regular line. There's only a forty minute wait," she says with a smirk. As Barbara steps forward (probably to beat the crap out of the unexpecting employee), Dick steps in front of her and puts on his "Flynn Rider" face.

"Look you're a really pretty girl, Erica and this is Disney World. The guest are always number one priority, so maybe you could just let us in this one time… I'd really appreciate it." Dick flirts leaning towards Erica with a thirty inch Dumbo stuffed animal in his arms and a pair of Mickey Mouse ears planted firmly on his head.

"Well I'm sure I could manage to pull the strings just this once for you, handsome. Head on through," Erica says as she twirls her hair on her finger,

"Thanks," Dick says with a wink as he grabs Barbara and Kara, pulling them behind him. After they are out of Erica's view, Barbara and Kara burst out with laughter.

"I'd really appreciate, pretty lady." Kara impersonates Dick while striking a Johnny Bravo pose.

"Anything for you, prince charming." Barbara says with a curtsey.

"Ha-ha, real funny. I made the sacrifice for the greater good. You should be thanking me."

"Thanks, Dickwad."

"Thanks, Pixy Boots." Barbara and Kara says at the same time with grins plastered on their faces as they continue walking.

"I was eight," Dick complains in a high whiny voice as he stares down Barbara. Barbara suddenly freezes in midstride with astonishment spread across her face.

"I just realized… you and Peter Pan have matching shoes."

"Eight!"

"Aw, is Hunk Wonder embarrassed?" Barbara questions as she pulls on Dick's cheek.

"No," Dick retaliates with his face flushed when someone clears their throat. Barbara and Dick look up to see an embarrassed employee staring at them.

"Row one," he gestures to the small boat that has Kara already seated in.

"Sorry about those two lovebirds," Kara shouts from her seat as Dick and Barbara climb in beside her.

"Hey," Dick yells offended.

"We are so not…" Barbara starts.

"What you don't love me?" Dick mimics fake shock.

"Of course I do, you dick. You know what I meant."

"Do these shirts mean nothing," Dick asks as he points to their matching he's mine and she's mine shirts with Mickey Mouse's hand pointing at each other.

"Yes but…"

"Please spare me the pain and go make out on the magic carpet," Kara butts in. Both turn and glare at Kara just as the boat shifts forward signaling the start of the ride.

The three stay silent throughout the ride until the small drop occurs soaking Barbara and Kara, but somehow leaving Dick completely dry.

"My superpower," Dick says with a smirk and a shrug. As the boat floats toward the bride auction Kara and Dick grin at each other before shouting along with the pirates, "We wants the redhead, we wants the redhead."

"SHSHSHSHSHSHSH," Barbara hisses in true librarian fashion.

"We wants the redhead," Dick shrieks a cry worthy of Black Canary in Barbara's ear. He goes silent when Barbara elbows him in the windpipe earning a laugh from Kara.

They remain silent the rest of the ride after having an elderly couple complain about their volume. When the ride is over, they promptly exit up the moving sidewalk and wander into the gift shop.

"I'll be back," Barbara mutters as she heads to the bathroom.

"Dick," Kara says with a smirk as she points to a t-shirt rack.

"Perfect," Dick cackles as he grabs a medium for himself and a small for Kara. After grabbing the appropriate sized shirts, Dick and Kara approach the checkout counter and make their worthwhile purchase. Dick then stuffs the shirts into his Batman backpack Tim got him a couple years ago for Christmas. The two twins of basic terror stand still with smug grins on their faces as they await Barbara's return.

"What did you do," Barbara questions with a pointed glare at Dick. He holds his hands up in defense.

"Nothing, Babs. We just waited here, praying for your return." Dick solemnly informs Barbara. She then glances at Kara who nods in agreement with Dick's previous statement. Eyeing them suspiciously, Barbara slowly turns away and makes her way out of the gift shop with Dick and Kara in tow.

 **Time skip**

Around one Dick, Kara, and Barbara meet up with the rest of the team (members from season two) in front of Space Mountain.

"You know Babs, I am really thirsty."

"Good for you Dick." Barbara replies without glancing at him. Dick then starts to whimper like a hurt puppy.

"You have money," Barbara states as she stares at Dick and his puppy eyes.

"I'll get you a drink," Cassie offers after listening in to their conversation and falling victim for Dick's iconic kicked puppy impression.

"But I want Babs to get it," Dick whines as he pursues his lower lip.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I might just take you to the magic carpets later," Dick flirts with a wink earning a blush and murmured 'fine I'll get you a stupid drink' from Barbara. As soon as she leaves, Dick turns serious and gains everyone's attention with a quick, sharp whistle.

"I have a top secret mission that is going to require everyone's cooperation. Kara and I have found something astonishing." Dick relies to the team as he pulls out the t-shirt he obtained from the gift shop.

"Seriously," Bart starts as he runs up and grabs the shirt out of Dick's hands.

"This is so totally crash."

"I know. These shirts are asterous." The rest of the team nods in agreement.

"I want to give Babs a very big surprise. I have devised a brilliant plan so we can all obtain these asterous shirts and give BG a very memorable trip. I believe this is a perfect team bonding exercise… Alpha squad…"

End Note: Review if you want this story to continue (I probably will continue it anyway but reviews help inform me what the general public wants).


	2. Finale

**Author's Note: I know it has literally been years… sorry. Anyways here is the final chapter to We Wants the Redhead.**

 **Alpha Squad**

 **Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin**

 **1:20 AM**

Karen is not sure if this plan is exactly legal, but after some convincing from Mal and an oath from Dick promising to take full responsibility which Tim graciously recorded she finds herself standing outside the Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin acting as the lookout.

A few feet away M'gann stands behind an abandoned vendor stocked with Toy Story merchandise with Conner at her side arms crossed and face brooding wearing a Grumpy t-shirt. _Are we ready,_ M'gann questions Karen telepathically as Karen does one last sweep with her eyes before responding. _Yes, all clear._

At Karen's confirmation, M'gann shifts into Buzz Lightyear, a perfect recreation of the costumed character stationed at Disney World that Jaime helped her study a few moments ago. With the transformation complete, M'gann marches to the employee only entrance on the side of the Buzz Lightyear ride with Conner in tow.

To enter, Conner pulls out the keycard Bart "borrowed" from an employee earlier after an "unexpected collision" followed by an unfollowable rant consisting of several "not crashes" and annoyed looks. Swiping the card, a green light goes off and the door unlocks.

 _Alpha Squad is in_ , Karen sends out to the rest of the team.

 **Beta Squad**

 **Swiss Family Treehouse**

 **1:17 AM**

Hunched over two laptops, Mal and Tim work diligently as Bart paces the wooden floor and Jamie acts as a lookout ignoring his scarabs warning of _the sheer stupidity of this plan and the strong urge to eliminate._

Typing madly, Tim smiles at his success as green access bars run across the screen. Turning to the pacing speedster, Tim holds up a sleek black card. Bart's eyes light up at the card and he gladly takes it ready for his mission which to Tim nods allowing the speedster to runoff at a slightly faster than humanly possible pace. He does have some self-control after all.

At the bottom of the treehouse, Kara stands with Cassie pretending to be casual teens up to completely nothing, just sulking. However, the two look far more intimidating than casual teens with their bulging muscles and Cassie's nervous glances which is why when Bart runs past the two Kara sends Cassie after him. _Make sure he gets it right… and please don't buy anything else._ Cassie gladly goes after Bart who slows to allow her to match his pace as they head to the Pirates of the Caribbean's giftshop.

"Heck yeah," Mal shouts as his own screen goes green instantly earning shushes from Tim and Jamie that would put Barbara to shame. "Sorry, not used to being in the field."

Tim only nods at his apology and turns to Jaime, "Ready?"

 _Beta Squad is a go,_ Jaime responds ignoring the mad beating of his own heart and how much trouble he could get into.

 **Gamma Squad**

 **Magic Carpets**

 **1:20 AM**

"Slow down," Barbara scolds Dick as he pulls on her arm dragging her forward into Adventureland again. Stopping Dick turns to Barbara only to receive a finger in his face, "Dick, we have plenty of time to-"

Barbara Gordon has never been one to fluster and stumble over her own words, but she stops midsentence and turns as scarlet as her hair once she sees the ride Dick has dragged her to. Above Dick's Mikey Mouse Ears rises plastic magic carpets completely empty as most of the park has already cleared. "Told you we'd go to the carpets later," he says enthusiastically matching his childish attire with his own sugar hyped excitement.

Laughing Barbara entangles their fingers together and drags Dick forward his blue eyes gleaming as he clutches his Dumbo stuffed animal under his opposite arm.

When the couple reaches the front of the line (which only took a minute as they had to walk around all the barricades even though nobody else is in line), the employee running the ride does not bother to say anything clearly exhausted despite the man-child and his bubbling excitement. As a Disney employee, there isn't much one hasn't seen, especially when you work the late shift.

 _Gamma Squad in place_ , Dick hums as he wiggles his eyebrows at the beautiful redhead as the two find the perfect magic carpet to board earning a slap on his arm.

 **Alpha Squad**

 **Management Office**

 **1:30 AM**

It did not take long for M'gann and Conner to run into security and other crew which was actually the goal all along. Upon the sighting of security, who instantly knew something was out of place at the pairs obvious lack of direction and Conner's lack of Disney employee attire (at least he is finally wearing something other than his black shirt), M'gann transformed into herself smiling and waving at the guards.

"Do you know where we can find management?" M'gann questioned like a perfect princess as one guard's eyes roll in the back of his head and falls to the ground, "Sorry."

That is how Conner and M'gann find themselves in Disney's management office at an unholy hour with security guards stacked in behind them as they sit in blue cushioned chairs while a middle-aged man with graying hair stands at the desk in front of them. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about. We're superheroes. Batman sent us!" The Martian explains just as video call rings on the man's computer laying on the oak desk. "That's him," Conner grumbles motivating the manager to warily accept the call resulting in Batman popping up on his screen with his usual brooding face and crossed arms.

 **Beta Squad**

 **Swiss Family Treehouse**

 **1:32 AM**

Jaime stands with his arms crossed and face neutral as Tim gives him a thumb up while Mal focuses on the screen tracking Jaime's body movements, modifying his voice, and maintaining the signal.

"Hey-Er, these two are members of a special operative team I sent out. You need to listen to everything they say and follow their instructions to the exact detail… Um, it is imperative that you do," Jaime starts as Mal transforms him into Batman with the computer technology Barbara may or may not have invented for the sole purpose of entertainment because making Batman confess his undying love to Superman is rather entertaining at three in the morning. "Yes, shut up," the boy detours glancing over his shoulder at his scarab who scolds him for his terrible impression only to be redirected by Tim clearing his throat and gesturing back to the monitor, "Right. The fate of the world rests in your hands… Batman out." Jaime finishes as Mal disconnects the signal ending the video call just as Tim facepalms.

 _Beta Squad complete. Waiting on Bart,_ Tim grumbles hoping Disney's management has never actually spoken to Batman… or seen him.

"Got them," Bart echoes out as Cassie and him stand at the bottom of the treehouse arms full of bags along with Kara who quickly ushers them up.

 _Beta Squad is golden,_ Kara murmurs rushing up the stairs with Bart and Cassie aware that the magic carpets are not that far away.

 **Gamma Squad**

 **Magic Carpets**

 **1:24 AM**

"I want the blue one," Dick yells as he runs forward to sit in the bright blue carpet putting Dumbo next to him. Grabbing on to the arm bar in front of him, Dick leans forward ready to start the ride only to look up at an annoyed tapping and ahem. Sheepishly, Dick glances upward at the angered redhead confused at her apparent rage until she raises an eyebrow and points to the huge stuffed animal positioned next to him blocking her seat.

Jumping up Richard quickly moves Dumbo to the back being sure to carefully buckle him up before extending his hand out to Barbara, "My lady." Barbara takes his hand her anger dissipating at his soft smile and bright eyes.

"You're lucky you're pretty, Hunk Wonder." She jokes buckling up earning a cackle from Dick. "Hey, you're all the brain I need, Babs," he winks buckling his own belt as the employee comes around to make sure they are secured.

The space is tight with the two young adults pushed against each other with their knees brushing and coming above the seat, yet it is somehow perfect and the carpets ascend sending Dick into a frenzy of excited yelps.

Barbara watches as his blue eyes light up and he points to the other attractions that come into view from their newfound height, and as he turns to face Barbara his smile lessens into something more serious and sincere like the actual adult he is as he glances from her blue eyes to her thin lips. Funny how after all these years, Barbara's heart still thumps wildly at a single look from her best friend.

"Babs?" He questions glancing from her lips to her eyes earning her response of a singular hmm, "You know why we came here right?"

Leaning forward the slightest bit Barbara nods a smile playing across her lips until Dick suddenly turns and shouts, "TO SING!"

Confusion along with disappointment floods Barbara's face as Dick turns to Barbara and begins to sing incredibly loudly and off key 'A Whole New World'.

"I can show you the world," he yells sounding somewhere between a dying cat and a garbage truck despite his actual talent for singing, "Shining, shimmering splendid."

"Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Barbara finishes taking over the part of Aladdin as a gleeful smile spreads across both of their faces.

The two continue as the hovering carpets go in a continuous circle as Barbara plays Aladdin and Dick proceeds to raise his voice several octaves to imitate Jasmine.

As the two finish the song, Barbara spots a ruffle of red hair and two blondes by the treehouse. "Is that-"

The ever so smooth Dick Grayson cuts her off with a kiss muttering telepathically, _Gamma Squad is ready._

 _Alpha Squad has received permission_ , M'gann's voice floods the mindlike signaling the time for the big event.

 **Gamma Squad**

 **In Front of Cinderella's Castle**

 **1:45 AM**

Dick and Barbara stand in front of Cinderella's Castle waiting on the rest of the team as the designated meetup time is 1:45. After a couple of minutes, Barbara begins to pace looking around with her sharp eyes as Dick laughs telling her to calm down. Then an announcement floods the park: "Hello, at this time 'The Special 1:45 Parade' will begin."

"That's not a thing," Barbara turns to Dick who only shrugs as music from Disney's classic songs fill the park starting with 'A Whole New World' just as several floats come forward going across Mainstreet.

The first float holds Ariel and Peter Pan which draws another raised eyebrow from the resident genius, "Since when are they paired up?" This time Dick does nothing to answer her his own eyes locked on the floats to come as he gleefully waves at his favorite mermaid.

Merida is next and waves at Dick and Barbara with her bow strung across her back. Following Merida is Giselle and Jessie who do not ride in a float, but instead dance around on the ground. "Why are they all redheads," Babs questions as another float pulls up with Ana happily dancing around. Glancing at Dick, Barbara sees the mischief in his eyes as the last float pulls forward with the Young Justice team riding and waving all fitted with 'We Wants The Redhead" t-shirts from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"What the-"

Barbara is cut off by a yell atop of Cinderella's castle as a figure stands in the window hooked to a zipline. Narrowing her eyes Barbara spots a familiar lop of blonde hair, "Kara?"

Kara takes off down the zipline in an instant flying through the air and yelling, "We wants the redhead," just as Dick discards his 'She's Mine' shirt in favor of the matching 'We Wants the Redhead' one beneath it.

Barbara turns to Dick in a mixed state of shock, glee, and utter amusement gaining a laugh out of her as she playfully slaps his shoulder, "All this effort and not even a ring?" She jokes as Dick's blue eyes gleam again as he kneels and removes Dumbo's yellow hat pulling out a small velvet box.

 **Batcave**

 **2 AM**

Batman sits at his computer working over his latest Joker run-in as several messages pop up on his screen all from Disney including a charge of a thousand dollars on his secret Bat-Credit Card and a message stating "Disney's eagerness to help the world."

"DICK!"

 **End Note: That's all. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
